1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to video collection in wireless communication system that integrates a video collection system with a wireless communication antenna system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless communication systems include antennas that exchange wireless communication signals with user devices over the air. The wireless communication signals transport user communications between the user devices and the antennas. The antennas exchange the user communications with a communication network. The antennas and communication network process the user communications to provide communication services to the user devices.
Video cameras have been mounted on the same towers as the antennas to collect video. These video cameras are typically stand alone systems that are separate from the antennas. The video cameras require separate power and communication links. The video cameras are also exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Unfortunately, there is no effective technique for integrating a video camera with an antenna to share environmental protection and to share power and communications cabling.